The window glass of an automobile has been conventionally attached to the body via a rubber gasket.
However, since the ability of a rubber gasket to hold the glass at the time of a collision is low, the window glass is currently attached directly to a painted body using an adhesive without an intervening gasket. Examples of methods for adhering the window glass to a painted body without an intervening gasket include a direct glazing method, in which a laminated glass and a body are bonded together via an adhesive layer.
In the direct glazing method, a one-part adhesive composition containing a urethane prepolymer is generally used.
The present applicant has proposed International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2014/203750 as a one-part moisture-curable polyurethane composition.
Under these circumstances, a composition containing a urethane prepolymer was prepared based on International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2014/203750 and evaluated. It was found that such a composition exhibits poor friction stability.
Poor friction stability of a composition may cause malfunction of pump shutdown due to solidification of the composition in the pump during transporting the composition with the pump.